User talk:Antvasima
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Omnipotence page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 16:48, February 10, 2014 (UTC) tenchi why do i keep removing him? because hes not omnipotent simple as that. that is not proof dude. kami has no feats and has not been stated to be omnipotent. you can say hes stronger than this or more powerful than that. that just means hes a stronger NIGH omnipotent being than the choushin. But the Choushin have the same or better (creating 12-dimensional reality trumphs creating 5-dimensional reality) qualifications as Eru Illuvatar, the Creator, and The Lord Of Nightmares, and they are included. I don't get it. Could you please watch the Tenchi Muyo OAV3 if you want proof? Because that's the only way to illustrate that I know of. Antvasima (talk) 19:43, February 11, 2014 (UTC) tenchi dude, ive watched tenchi before. hes not omnipotent. and just because you created something that has more dimensions doesnt mean youre stronger, the 5th dimensional imps only come from the 5th dimension they DID NOT create it. i dont know about the other guys. but the choushin questioned a power even greater than their own. that right there makes them not omnipotent. Well, when he started to manifest he almost destroyed all of 12-dimensional reality, and Mister Mxyzptlk was stated to have created the DC multiverse in Grant Morrison's Action Comics. Have you watched episode 14-20 of the OAV series? If not, please do so. Antvasima (talk) 20:04, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Archangels/Castiel Well, take a look at those pages. The Archangels were imbued with godlike power by God and are among the most powerful beings in the SPN universe, exceeded only by God and Death. They can achieve virtually anything via Reality Warping, which itself is a nigh-omnipotent power. Gabriel has proven that alot in his appearences, being able to trap others into a TV show, resurrect effortlessly,pretty much anything he wants. The same goes for the other Archangels. Lucifer was able to slay a dozen of powerful deities,despite him being in a decaying vessel. Michael, the eldest and most powerful, could slay his younger brothers, and could pretty much do anything except defeat God and Death. Castiel too, was nigh omnipotent but only when he had the souls of Purgatory enhancing his powers to a godlike level. He became one of the most powerful beings in the SPN universe, exceeding the Archangels (well, atleast over Raphael and Gabriel, he himself implied that Michael and Lucifer were still more powerful.) Like the Archangels, he was still exceeded by God and Death. Even then, he could pretty much run the universe, as Bobby said to Crowley. TVtropes probably said "planetary level" because Earth is the only planet they show on the show itself, not the limit of their powers. Gabriel456 (talk) 20:06, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for the answer. Antvasima (talk) 20:08, February 12, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome. Gabriel456 (talk) 20:13, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Thread Sorry, I don't really know anything about that user so I don't think I'd be able to help with that Gabriel456 (talk) 20:24, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'd only need your input on the thread. Less omnipotemt characters have been listed, so I think that Kami Tenchi should as well. The only iffy point is if omniscence is required. It is not certain that he possesses that, despite his more than infinite power. Antvasima (talk) 20:33, February 12, 2014 (UTC) It does require Omniscience. So if he has infinite power but not infinite knowledge, he'd fit more in Ultipotence. Gabriel456 (talk) 20:41, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for all the help. Antvasima (talk) 06:47, February 13, 2014 (UTC) .. you're fucking stupid, off yourself cunt Dr solar (talk) 20:57, February 15, 2014 (UTC) You are apparently a retarded troll, a who can't even spell, much less think. Oh and you have no arguments whatsoever to counter with. I have reported you to an admin. Antvasima (talk) 21:06, February 15, 2014 (UTC) god you have to be the dumbest fucking person on this website, tell me then you slack jawed retard if kami tenchi is leagues above the chousin in everyway does that not include omniscience???????? do you know what omniscience is???? The Choushin aren't omniscient as far as I know, just more intelligent than every other being in the multiverse. They had to create the multiverse as an experiment to ascertain various facts, including if there was a being higher than themselves, and did not know the exact actual effects. But I'm fine with adding Kami Tenchi to omnipotence as well, if you prefer that. He is the supreme deity of his 12-dimensional/more than omniversal reality, possesses up to 15 degrees of infinite power above most other entries in omnipotence and ultipotence, nearly destroyed all of reality simply from manifesting, and so onwards. If you start being reasonable and lay off with the trolling, bad spelling, assumptions, and death threats, it is far easier to get anywhere. Antvasima (talk) 21:25, February 15, 2014 (UTC) he's stated as being omniscient since Tenchi's mind is being overwhelmed by it as he's transforming as Washu notes till Kami Tenchi's projection calms him down. and youre just making up bullshit, like this "He is the supreme deity of his 12-dimensional/more than omniversal reality" where does it state that hes omniversal? find me proof dude, you have absolutely no evidence to this claim. none. kami has NO feats to show that he stronger than them. it isnt stated ANYWHERE in the series that hes omnipotent. oh and you insulted me first. dont do it again or you will get shitted on. like i said, provide feats that hes above them all. provide evidence from the canon source material.Dr solar (talk) 21:37, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Omniversal only requires 5-6 dimensions. The Choushin have at least 12, and created all of their entire 12-dimensional reality. Kami Tenchi was stated and shown outright to be the fulfillment of their experiment to fin a being far higher than themselves, and he almost destroyed all of the 12 dimensions when manifesting, and effortlessly stopped and reverted the Counter-Actor, a being composed of the sum total counterforce to the Choushin's 12-dimensional experiments. In comparison, Mxyzptlk was badöy outmatched against the Ultimator, a 10-dimensional entity. Also, ALL higher-dimensional entities possess at least infinite power and the ability to manipulate the lower dimensions easier than we would a two dimensional drawing or piece of paper. Antvasima (talk) 21:45, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Anyway, I'm fine with adding him to the Omnipotence section instead if you prefer. After all, what is Tge Lord Of Nightmares' feat? Creating its' multiverse and being the supreme being there. What is Eru's and the Creator's feat? Ditto. What is the Choushin's feat? There you go. Who is the only being higher up than they are? Kami Tenchi. Antvasima (talk) 21:51, February 15, 2014 (UTC) WHAT????? "omniversal only requires 5-6 dimensions" sigh.... there you go again shouting made up bullshit. prove it dude, where does it say that?? you just made that up. and when he reverted the counter reactor, that was just matter/energy transmutation. something lesser tier characters do with ease as well. you see the thing about the all the omnipotent characters youve stated is that they have actually been referred to as omnipotent and havent been proven not to be like the chousin and kami.. and kami tenchi lacks full blown omniscience to be on there he is nigh omnipotent dude.Dr solar (talk) 21:57, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Well, there are the 3 dimensions that we live in, then there is time, then alternate timelines. That makes 5 dimensions, which are also the ones that Mxyzptlk and the imps encompass according to Crisis Times 5. Then there is cubed time according to Grant Morrisson, which presumably either means completely separate realities (omniversal), or entire planar spectrums of timelines intersecting with each other. The Counteractor was a 12-dimensional entity, reverting it means messing with and rewriting 12-dimensional reality structures, which is much harder than simply turning 3 dimensional reality topsy turvy. Ultipotence is fine as I said. Just make up your mind if you want him in omnipotence as supreme deity of his reality, or in ultipotence, as a being simiöar to, but much higher up than Mxyzptlk? Nigh omnipotence is far beneath a being of his stature. Antvasima (talk) 22:07, February 15, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to bed now, so I will answer more replies tomorrow. I apologise about the insult. I wss frustrated and in a bad mood. As long as we can talk about this and be reasonable I have no problem with you. Antvasima (talk) 22:17, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Crisis Times 5 is not canon. "Then there is cubed time according to Grant Morrissn, which presumably eitger means completely separate realities" sigh..... no, it means exactly what it means, sperate realities, not omniversal. sorry. lol and im just going to keep taking him off. "Counteractor was a 12-dimensional entity, revertimg it means messing with and rewriting 12-dimensional reality structures" no he just used mattr/energy transmutation. stop bsing dude, nowhere did it state that he was "messing with 12 dimensional reality structures" he simply used transmutation. Dr solar (talk) 22:19, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Crisis Times 5 happened in the regular JLA book. It is canon, and makes perfect sense, as the imps have 5 dimensions. Omniversal means separate multiverses/realities as far as I have had it explained, but you may be right. And transforming a 12-dimensional entity means using 12-dimensional power, which he also used when almost destroying all of reality simply by existing. Beyond that the Choushin stated that he was beyond them. Antvasima (talk) 22:26, February 15, 2014 (UTC)